December
by Desolate Karma
Summary: Grimmjow & Neliel bump into each other on an off December day, and it sparks Nel's curiosity. Oneshot that could possibly turn into a story... AU NelxGrimm


**December**

_As cold as the December sky, your eyes breathe life into my own. As cold and chill as the snowy star shine at midnight tonight, you linger in my mind, and catch my breath just as easily as the cold._

I didn't know much about him at the time. I knew the fiery icy eyes belonged to him, and I knew his family was in close aspects to my own. Of course, his family was prosperous because of blue blood. Mine was in close relation because of business matters. We both attended an advanced private school, but it wasn't until the frost overcame school grounds that I saw him. I always took shorter routes in the winter for several reasons; One being that they were the only paths that the school cleared off, the other being that I didn't care much for the cold weather when they restricted the girls to wearing skirts no matter the temperature. I never understood why private schools felt the need to show off extra skin, when I would have been well comfortable with wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt.

The wind was uncomfortable as usual, as I tried to hold my papers in place against my chest. The wind whipped cold crystals of snow against my unconditional legs and face; luckily, we were given the option of long sleeves. The winter was beautiful in early December, I couldn't argue with that fact, but I preferred it more on weekends when I was allowed my own attire. My head was facing the ground as I fixed my eyes into the snow below me, concentrating on something other than my classes that were looming ever closer, and of course the chill against my skin. That was when the closeness of our families became clear. I lifted my head just in time to notice I was walking right into someone. His eyes were also distant, staring at the flakes falling from the pale sky. His hands were stuffed angrily in his jacket pockets, and the second I realized I was going to snap him out of a more desirable world, it was already too late. By then I had already felt a connection simply by seeing the flare in his eyes, the icy blue that seemed to match the December theme too easily. The second my shoulder rammed into his, the icy glare of his fell onto me, but he didn't bother to reach out for me as I stumbled slightly, almost losing a grasp on everything I had been protecting.

"What the hell are you doing? Watch where you walk," he mumbled as he walked past me, and I instantly began to feel myself get angered with his lack of respect.

"Why don't you try the same? After all, I believe it was you who wasn't paying attention as well."

"Don't put the blame on me, you're not even walking on the right side of the sidewalk," He said faintly as he continued to walk down the narrow back. I narrowed my eyes at him and quickly turned around to catch up to him. As I took stride beside him, I realized I was walking on the wrong side, again. Perhaps I did make a mistake in judging errors, just that once.

"Could you stop walking and at least apologize?" I asked sternly, his strides were hard for me to keep up with, and he seemed to be the only one not bothered by the cold wind biting his face. I tried to ignore it as I continued to stare at his eyes, waiting for a change in tone, something that signaled that he felt sorry. Many guys around campus were more than happy to please me, to make me see they were better than the rest. He was certainly different, maybe that was the attraction.

"What is there to apologize for? You walked into me, if anything you should apologize for ruffling my shirt," his voice was harsh, and he still refused to completely look at me, as though he already knew who I was and didn't want to meet my eyes.

I knew he was harsh, and that was just part of his bloodlines. Not every member of his family was like that, I presumed, but it was a common trait, and he did nothing to avert his princely glamour of acting tough and presenting himself in a royal manner at the same time. It seemed that even though the early December snow should have been clouding my vision as it hastily ran circles around us both, I only saw him. I fell into something besides the cold drenched feeling of being trapped in a winter storm. Although the wind had picked up, I had noticed it less the more violent it got. Perhaps his violence was more interesting to me. Perhaps I wanted a challenge. Whatever the reason, for the moment I only wanted to confirm one aspect.

"Would you mind at least telling me your name?"

His eyes barely gazed in my direction at that question, and he laughed an almost arrogant tone when he wasn't sure if I knew who he was before he had to answer.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

I stopped walking beside him when I realized how off track I was from getting to my own building, but his feral smile that stretched out behind him lingered in my mind as I lost my sight of him to the December drifts warning me to stay away by blocking my mind of any ideas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A little serious for now, but.. I'm just practicing with these two. I may continue this into a story, or I may leave it as one-shot… I'm not sure on either yet. Thanks for reading. Comments & Critique are appreciated.


End file.
